Yui Hirasawa's This Is It Part 2
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: Sequel to Yui Hirasawa's That Is It doujinshi manga . The Doctor has to solve a parallel universe that is about to crash into the normal world. There will be no further updates as the original files have been corrupted. Actually, did you miss me? I will be updating this, but at a slower rate.
1. Prelude Notes

Note:

This story is the sequel to the doujinshi manga Yui Hirasawa's That Is It, available here: manga/k-on-yui-hirasawa-s-that-is-it

The above story contains coarse language, nudity and sex scenes, and so, cannot be published here.

This story (sequel) contains the Eleventh Doctor with the following companions:

Yuzuru Otonashi

Kanade Tachibana


	2. Chapter 1: Barcelona

"Ah, great weather!"

Azusa Nakano looked up at the man in the brown suit and bowtie. "You're great at the guitar, have you been playing long?"

Azusa smiled at the man and said, "I used to play in a band with Yui Hirasawa at high school."

The Doctor stopped and thought, "Something's not right here." He looked back and said, "Well, I won't be keeping you. I'll see you around."

Azusa waved at him as he walked towards the end of the pier.

The Doctor reached his blue box, listened to Azusa's singing, and went in.

Kanade went up to him. "So, where we going?"

"How about Barcelona? Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it, fantastic place! They've got dogs with no noses! Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke and it's still funny!"

Yuzuru turned around. "So, planet Barcelona it is?"

"Planet Barcelona it is." The Doctor pulled the lever, then the TARDIS shook. "Whoa, whoa! Stop!" The Doctor looked at the monitor. "There seems to be some sort of space wall, something blocking. The TARDIS can't get out of the Earth's borders, which means there's something wrong. We might have crashed into another parallel universe. We have to see the source. Hold on tight!"

The Doctor traced the signal and began flying to the source. "Geronimo!"


	3. Chapter 2: Is this even real?

The Doctor lands his TARDIS in a hotel storeroom.

"Well, this is awkward. Let's find our way out, shall we?"

They manage to get out onto the street and they see a news report.

"Yui Hirasawa has died, at 3:08 AM London Time yesterday, or 12:08 PM Japan time yesterday. The reason for this delay was because of satellite problems. She was found dead in her hotel room, with her legs on the bed, at the age of 25. Her husband and sister had this to say…"

The Doctor looked back at Kanade and Yuzuru in a concerned look. "This doesn't look right. As far as I know, she wasn't that famous, she's still married to that Watanabe boy. Her name should be Yui Watanabe-Hirasawa, like English married name style. But this can't be true. Either we're in a parallel world, or we're dreaming."

Yuzuru replied "Well, we're awake, so this must be a parallel world."

"Still, this doesn't look right. Come on, my ginger and silver belle, we're going to talk to Yui's husband and sister!"


	4. Chapter 3: Are you her sister?

The TARDIS lands in Toyosato, Shiga.

"Well, well, we're here… wait, if this isn't the modified world, then this is a parallel world."

They see Ui Hirasawa, Yui's sister and Okahashi Watanabe-Hirasawa, Yui's husband.

"Sorry to bother you, but can we sit down and talk for a bit? It's about your sister."

Yuzuru looks at Okahashi, who is suddenly emitting blue energy. "Doctor, what's happening to him?"

The Doctor whispers in his ear. "Don't mention it yet. He can't know or else he'd go crazy." He turns back to Ui. "Can we walk? It feels boring just sitting here."

"Alright, let's go."

The Doctor talks to Kanade and Yuzuru. "Let me lead. You two, keep an eye on him."

The Doctor begins talking. "So, when did you find out that your sister died?"

"This morning, on the telly. I told Okashi-san to come out and he just started crying. I saw blue energy flow out of him."

"That's called prototype regeneration. There's someone I know who can regenerate into another prototype if his emotions fall below breaking point. The state that he's in now is called mental depression. That's caused by him not regenerating. If this keeps on, he will enter mental infinity. He will have enough power to open the time vortex and commit suicide. No one can look into the time vortex unprotected, or they'd go insane."

"Has this really happened?"

"I dunno. Anyway, if he's beginning to zombify, call me on this number." The Doctor gives Ui a card. "And bring Azusa with you too."

"You know about her?"

"It's a parallel universe. You're bound to find the same person here."


	5. Chapter 4: Fixed Points in Time

The Doctor and Ui part ways from each other. The Doctor turns around to see someone, two boys and two girls.

"Doctor, it's good to see you again."

"Zhang He? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you must be the Doctor's new companions. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zhang He. I used to work for Zhuge Liang's army, now I work for Jack Harkness and Torchwood as a temp. These are my assistants. Hideki Hinata, Yuri Nakamura and Hatsune Otonashi."

"I thought I'd recognise them."

"No, they don't seem to. Although, they speak of this Doctor in their dreams. Perhaps they were referring to you?"

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"We're here on a special mission. Another reality is taking place on a parallel world, threatening to combine with the real world. We have three years to go until this happens."

"What's the date?"

"25th June 2017. But, if it combines, the events happening here will become fixed points in time. We can't change them without the world falling into pieces."

"We'd better move quickly. So what's our plan?" Suddenly, the Doctor's phone starts to ring. "Hello?"

"Doctor, it's me, Ui. Okashi-san's zombifing. He's going towards Akihabara!"

"How on earth did he go so fast, and you?"

"I don't know. I was just here. Can you come quickly?"

"I will." He hangs up. "Come on, we'll take the TARDIS!"


End file.
